


Even if we stay alive, the roads still lead us apart

by Kheodur



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Magius is sad and Huma is a great friend, Too strange but I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheodur/pseuds/Kheodur
Summary: "I'm leaving, Huma. "The words hit the knight in the heart. He didn't think that after all, after such a resounding victory, Magius would just... will go away. A pang of longing gripped Huma's heart, and he forced himself to ask:"What's wrong, Magius?" It's all right... We saved this world and all the people, everyone. This is an era of Light and Peace... ""All of them?"  - Magius sobbed bitterly and covered his face with his sleeve, - " Huma, my friend, we saved your people, but not mine. Solamnia lives, but I don't belong here. "(Even if they lived, the gods would separate them again)
Relationships: Huma Dragonbane & Magius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Even if we stay alive, the roads still lead us apart

_"I'll come with you."_

_Huma was ready to refuse him, but Magius, pale even against his snow-white robes, was already sitting behind him in the saddle. His hands were still shaking, but his fingers were gripping the staff tightly, and his deep-set blue eyes held an unwavering determination. Gwyneth looked back worriedly – she could barely feel the weight of the other man on her back, but she was still worried._

_\- Magius, you're lucky to be alive after Drakos. Still, you should…_

_"I should go with you,"- Magius pressed his lips together stubbornly,- "You're going to fall like a hero alone. And I'm going to stop you from doing that"._

_Huma shook his head, but Gwyneth had already unfurled her wings, and Magius was pressed into his armor. The head of the staff trembled – even his friend's magic artifact was eager to fight. Huma had no choice but to accept the inevitable and give the order to take off._

_Magius ' staff glowed like a guiding star, and in its light the dragon's hide shone like a silver spear. And the three of them - the mage, the knight, and the dragon - rushed to meet the inevitable._

Huma the Dragonbane, Huma the Conqueror of Darkness, Huma the Master of the Spear, climbed to the top of the observation tower and mentally cursed the number of steps in it. The old wound had been particularly bad for him today, and he, the legendary knight, had stopped several times to rest. Still, the Dark Queen had left her mark on him, as if she were trying to take revenge with the last of her strength. But she was defeated, and Huma was still alive, and the world was still in the light.

Magius was waiting for him, his slender figure a solitary candle against the cloudless blue sky. The harsh winds of Solamnia ruffled his white robe and fluttered his pale hair. They had once been bright gold, but after the torment of captivity that had nearly cost his friend his life, the thick, heavy mane of hair was streaked with early gray. Huma hurried to his friend's side, pulling off his cloak as he went.

"You'll get a cold. How many times have I told you that? Put on my cape. That's it, or you'll get sick. And sit down, don't stand in the wind. "

Magius turned to Huma and silently wrapped himself in the offered cloak - the mage was so thin that he could wrap himself in a knight's cloak three times.

"Thank you, my friend," - the bloodless, weather-beaten, dry lips briefly touched Huma's cheek. Magius would never recover from the evil Dracos had done him, but he was clearly feeling better today. Huma kissed the mage's pale forehead in return and stood beside him, looking at the ground, trying to understand what was bothering his friend so much. He couldn't catch anything concrete, though, just a vague sense of bewilderment, like a breath of wind or a whisper. Magius coughed beside him, and Huma hurried to support him until he sank to the ground. A grimace of pain crossed his friend's pale face, but he managed to control it.

"I told you, it's not good for you to stand here. Leave the patrol to me and go warm up, " - Huma looked worriedly into Magius ' face as the pain slowly receded, but the mage was still wincing and biting his lips.

"I can't, Huma, " - Magius's voice was no more than a soft rustle of leaves. Huma thought longingly of the time when his friend had been full of strength, when they had thought that together they could move mountains. Now, even through the fabric of his cloak, the knight could feel the mage's trembling.

Huma was about to lift the mage into his arms when he pushed him away with a force that was unexpected for such a fragile body. Huma let go of his friend and he slumped heavily to the stone floor.

"No, Huma, my friend. I have to talk to you, and we'll talk here. "

Huma frowned, and an uneasy ache gripped his heart. The sensation, unsettling, familiar to the point of bitterness in his throat, was like an old wound that would not heal. There was something doomed in the slight tilt of Magius's head, in his trembling fingers. This was how he had been – gray with fatigue, nervous and exhausted - only recently, when it was revealed that one of the knights had forbidden his child with a clear magical gift to practice magic. In the end, the boy died long and painfully – Magius, as the only wizard who could almost freely pass into the homes of the proud Solamnic knights, tried in vain to bring the child back from the captivity of visions. They had no choice but to give the boy a drink of poppy milk and help him leave in peace. The father, the noble sir, had almost rushed at the mage with his sword drawn, claiming that magic had destroyed his child – but Magius's blank, lifeless gaze stopped him. Huma saw his friend that day – it was as if he had died himself.

"I'm leaving, Huma. "

The words hit the knight in the heart. He didn't think that after all, after such a resounding victory, Magius would just... will go away. A pang of longing gripped Huma's heart, and he forced himself to ask:

"What's wrong, Magius?" It's all right... We saved this world and all the people, everyone. This is an era of Light and Peace... "

"All of them?" - Magius sobbed bitterly and covered his face with his sleeve, - " Huma, my friend, we saved your people, but not mine. Solamnia lives, but I don't belong here. "

"But you are too -"

"Huma, I'm a magician. And the magic is dying, can't you see what's happening? " - Magius shivered under the heavy cloth, - "Even the White Robes is looked upon as if we were the ones who started the war. The mages are huddled in five towers - and now I can hear the rumble of discontent. You have no idea, Huma, what a torment it is to know that my tormentor was right. Only as a renegade was he at all free. We are hated, we hate each other even inside our Order, the elves are unwilling to acknowledge anything but Light, though they do not raise their heads to find Solinari's glimmer in the night sky. The Red Robes is in disgrace, the Black Robes is shattered and hateful. There were almost no soothsayers, but there were more madmen. "

Magius's hands were shaking, and Huma could see his friend clearly, as if he had just escaped from captivity. Years and victory had not healed Magius - there was such a deep wound inside the wizard that the knight could not see the bottom of it. Magius was in real grief, and Huma ached to reach out and comfort him.

"You don't understand, Huma. I can still hear Drakos's voice in my ear, his fingers digging into my spine. And he's right - you'll never accept us. After a couple of years, the fires will start again. I'm afraid of it, I'm afraid of his truth. You believe in the gods of Light and Darkness, but the gods of Magic are nothing to you. Magic books burn in the purifying fire, and with them - hundreds of years of teachings and thousands of lives. Galan Drakos is considered the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived – and even he is only an echo of the ancient mighty magicians. Do you hear, my friend, the news from the far ends of the earth? Even the towers are no longer a refuge for us, as if the people have only one goal – to see the last of the magic go from Krynn. How long until another witch hunt, Huma?"

Huma lunged forward anyway - to hell with his pain and old wounds - and hugged the shivering mage tightly. Magius clung to it with trembling hands, shaking. Finally, he raised his face. Huma looked at him with a mad, overwhelming longing.

"I have to go. I need... I have to find a place where we can... Take cover. The monastery. Shelter."

"There is always a home here for you and the others," - Huma hurriedly tried to persuade his friend to stay. - "Don't be afraid. Stay here. Trust Paladine to protect you. Everything will be fine. "

\- Huma... I must. The knights will never listen to me, and I don't want any more children dying in my arms, "- Magius's blue eyes filled with tears, - " Gods, Huma... Sometimes I wish I was dead. He's driving me crazy. "

Huma hugged the thin body to him and gasped. They sat there for a few minutes, until the sun rose over the horizon and gilded the snow. Magius fluttered in his hands like a bird, and Huma had to let him go.

"But you... you'll be all alone... " - Huma held out his hand helplessly. Magius didn't answer, just nodded, - " They'll call you a renegade and hunt you down."

"I'm going to miss you and Gwyneth very much. For your friendship. And our old life... It's good to have you, "- he said hoarsely, and stroked Huma's head as gently as he could. The knight caught his hand and pressed it to his lips in anguish. Magius's eyes reflected the sadness that was gnawing at him.

The staff, Magius's constant companion, fell softly to the stone floor as the mage gripped Huma's shoulders with both hands, as if trying to find a reason to stay. The knight, too, was frantically trying to think of a reason why Magius should not leave them. The three of them went into battle, found Galan Drakos – Magius trembled like a fallen leaf, but fought his tormentor as fiercely as he had jumped into the saddle behind Huma – broke his link to the Abyss and prevented Takhisis from reaching Krynn. They were fused with fire and tears, Huma never imagined that everything could end like this.

"I - I can change everything. A new chapter is needed in the Measure, " - the knight's voice, no longer a boy, but a man, trembled like that of a fledgling youth, - " Without the magic, we would have perished, this bad feud must be ended long ago. The Alliance of Sword and Magic ended this bloody battle, and so it should be. "

Magius laughed – his brittle, once-ringing laugh was like a sob.

"Huma… I always knew you were an idealist. We are too different from everyone else – and you will not be able to overcome your innate mortal hatred for the incomprehensible. In this war, spears and swords are powerless, and words will not be heard. No, Huma. Your dream is just a golden dream that will never come true. The fact that you believed me and accepted me, " - Magius raised one hand and stroked Huma on the cheek. A strange tenderness shone in his blue eyes, - "This is already a miracle"

"A miracle that still keeps everyone alive" - the knight clasped a narrow, almost girlish hand in his large one – "My friend is an incredible wizard, the other is a minotaur. My beautiful wife is a dragon. Magius, we have proved that anything is possible. "

"And I'm glad I was able to be a part of your story," - Magius said, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder, almost like when they were kids, when they were tired of playing in the endless fields,- " But it's always time to say goodbye. "

"Goodbye, my friend, " -Huma, the Dragonbane, realized that this time there was no other solution. He won't be able to go on this trip - "Is this the last time we'll see each other? "

"Yes, Huma," - Magius sighed heavily and leaned against his chest. The snow-white robes glittered with silver - "Now our meeting will be only at the River of Souls. "

Huma blinked rapidly, and in a single burst of love and grief, he tore the sword belt from his belt and draped it around the mage's slender waist. «O Paladine! If you again divide our ways, then let the sword that protected people protect those who most need our protection. Keep him safe on the path the Gods have laid»

"I'll wait for you. And you wait for me,"- Huma lifted his head to let the winds dry his treacherous tears, feeling the familiar magic swirling around him. There was a faint "I promise" in the soft rustle, and Magius disappeared from his hands as if he had never been there.

Huma, the Lightbringer, the Dragonbane, the Knight who Walks with the Mage, rose, looked at the beautiful Solamnia, and stood at his post, watching the sun gild the frozen fields.

_"Magius! "_   
  


_"What is it, Huma?"_

_"When I become a Knight, you will be my knight Mage!"_

_"There's no such thing. "_

_"But it will! I promise! "_

_"Then we'll never be apart again, will we?"_

_\- Yes!_ _"_

**Author's Note:**

> * brings his own au*
> 
> An idiot has come in your fandom


End file.
